The Pedrads
by TheTUT
Summary: Tris Prior Pedrad lives a crazy life with her crazy brothers Uriah and Zeke. She lives a good life with many perks and surprises at every corner. What's in store for the Pedrad family?


_OK, so this is the TUT. New fan fiction writer so don't judge. If you can guess what the TUT stands for and you submit a character, then I will use that character in the future. Please tell me straight up what I do wrong and what can be done to make my story better. I appreciate compliments too. I'm not going to make my an's really long cause thats just a lot of stuff people don't want to have to read. Also I will never just post an's because thats just stupid. There will always be a chapter. Im still trying to work out my updating schedule so don't freak out if my updates aren't a regular thing. Thanks and I hope you like the story otherwise Im going to have to tell Peter to hand me the butter knife and you'll end up like Edward. Or maybe even Al._

**The Pedrads**

**Tris**

I wake up to a teddy bear being thrown at my face repeatedly. I don't even need to open my eyes to know who it is.

"Uriah! Not everyone can stay up until 12:00 every night!" I yell into my pillow. Uriah has this weird belief that if you go to sleep exactly at 12:00, you wake up happier. Psycho, right? But I shouldn't be talking. He's rubbed off on me.

"Trissypoo, get up!" Uriah says. I groan at the nickname and make a mental note to hurt him for it. Only Uriah calls me that and occasionally Zeke. I must say, it's not my favorite nickname. He comes up to me and sits on my stomach. I better get up, wouldn't want a recap of what happened last time.

*Flashback*

I'm sooo tired. I drag my body to the coach, finally after helping Uriah clean up the pigpen he claims is his room. Right when I close my eyes, Uriah shouts across the room.

"Its only 9:30 Tris!" Shit.

"Get up!" Uriah shouts once again. I have to remind myself to buy ear buds so that I can go to sleep peacefully for once. He walks across the room, his cat slippers "meowing" after every step. He sits on me. I shake my head with what little energy I have.

"Fine. You'll regret it." Uriah whispers into my ear. Pshttt. Like Uriah will do anything.

A minute later, I feel something soft all over my face. I open my eyes and touch my face. Uriah is rolling all over the floor with a can of whipped cream in his hand. That explains a lot.

*End of Flashback*

I couldn't get the stickiness off of my eyebrows for a whole week.

"Fine. Fine. Just get off." I say. I shove him, a bit too hard. Sometimes I just can't control my own strength. This isn't one of those times.

"Oww, Trissypoo that hurt." Uriah pouts, mocking fake hurt. He's actually pretty good at it, considering all the times he does it for Zeke and Tori.

"Idiot." I mumble under my breath. He breaks out into a full blown out grin. I reluctantly get up and turn on the T.V. Oh thank god something good is on otherwise I would have to resort in barricading my door so I could sleep. I plop down on the couch but not before grabbing the popcorn we have in the pantry. I watch until 11:30 and then proceed on my way to Zeke's room.

He's sleeping. Ha. Just wait till Uriah finds out.

I walk to Uriah's room and then plop down on the bed. I really like his bed, but nothing, and I mean nothing can change the fact that I have the best bed in the whole wide world. Or in Uriah's case, the galaxies because he says that you should never forget the unicorns.

He isn't here so I just wait. Thank god this place was cleaned recently, otherwise we would have to play in my room and I don't really like Uriah coming in to my room because he makes a big fuss about every single detail even though he's probably the 2nd person who comes into my room the most. The 1st one is Caleb but he isn't like Uriah. He leaves things the way they were.

All of a sudden, Uriah bursts into the room panting and laughing his head off. He hastily locks the door and leans against it.

"Uriah Lonsdale Pedrad, open this freakin' door right now!" Zeke shouts. Oh he's mad, really mad. No one uses Uriah's full name, and I mean no one. After some useless pounding and using very colorful words if Uriah were to say, Zeke walked away, mumbling something on the lines of hot spot and dream.

"What'd you do?" I ask Uriah.

"Lets just say it involved ice cold water, a water gun, and a sleeping Zeke."

We both start laughing our butts off and I'm pretty sure Zeke can hear us right now. Uriah and I finally calm down after a good five minutes and we grab two controllers. Usually every night Uriah and I play on the PS3. Tonight's Uriah's turn to get to pick the game we play. Call of Duty, what a surprise. Note the sarcasm. I've beat Uriah in this game as long as we have lived. He keeps trying to beat me and once he got really close to accomplishing one of his long fought "missions". But, I beat him last minute.

At 11:56 I win again. Now this is truly not surprising.

"Gosh, stop being so good and let me win at least once." Uriah says. I laugh. That is something that will never happen and I'm pretty sure Uriah knows it too.

After four useless minutes of bickering, its finally 12:00. Great, I could use some sleep.

**Uriah**

The story of my life. No, that was not a 1D reference so calm down if you totally just jumped in joy. Ok, on with the story!

Tris, Zeke, and I are triplets. Tris is the youngest (but still manages to scare the shit out of Zeke and I), I'm the middle child, and Zeke is the oldest. But that doesn't matter because I'm like 100 times awesomer than him. I'm older than Tris by 4 minutes and Zeke is older than me by 6 minutes.

We live alone on TUT street. Tori, our aunt, took us in when we were only 2 months old so we never really knew them. Oh, life is good without parents. Tori acted exactly like one but she refused to ever be called mom. She loved our mom a lot so she tries to never remember her because it hurts too much. I honestly think she doesn't want us to call her mom because she feels old. But don't tell her I said that. I'm way too young to die.

Last year, Tori got sick of us and told us to move out. She probably wouldn't have let us move out if Tris didn't come because, lets face it, Zeke and I are crazy. We moved into a really nice house because my family is like really rich. We own Pedrad Perfection, a very successful fashion label. We keep getting money from that and we have a lot of money that our parents left behind. $71 trillion to be exact.

Tori takes care of the money because if it were in Zeke's hands, it wouldn't last a full week. Tori is completely trust worthy and wouldn't take a penny. She doesn't need to either because she has a very successful company called Victoria's Secret. That's right, her full name is Victoria but she likes Tori better because Victoria is way too formal for a carefree woman like Tori.

We don't tell anyone about our "richness" because we feel like they would treat us differently. Only our closest friends know. All our friends are rich too. I know what your thinking, "Oh what snobby people." But really they understand how people treat you differently because of how much money you have.

Today is Monday, finally after such a long weekend. Zeke and I have the same group of friends, but Tris hangs out with Caleb and Lynn at school. My best friend will always be Tris and I'm her best friend too. I know everything about her like she knows everything about me. I know its weird because she's my sister and all but we are really close. Tori says we've been like this since we came out of the womb.

This may sound extremely weird, but Tris is hot. Like really, really hot. She just doesn't notice. I wish she would.

Today Tris is going to sit with my friends at lunch. I will make sure of it because I have an awesome plan. I have to go tell Zeke about my plan so that he can help me. I'm kinda scared though. I literally soaked him yesterday. But it's worth a shot.


End file.
